1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector device for electrically connecting a plurality of batteries used in, for example, electric vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 54-86621 has disclosed a metallic connecting member having clamps at both ends, each of which have two split pieces for gripping a battery post of a battery by tightening a bolt. The connecting member are covered with a covering member.
According to the prior art methods for connecting batteries, the battery posts and the connecting members are connected to each other by means of bolts. Thus ease of maintenance is not so high and, further, there is a danger that users may directly touch the battery post or the connecting member.